ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Monster Island
Total Drama: Monster Island is a Canadian animated comedy television series set in the series, being created by and . It is produced by Corus Kids, and and it will premiere on in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States on July 19th, 2019. Synopsis Chris McLean decides to make a new season where he takes the returning contestants into a more dangerous island where monsters are the theme. Characters Contestants Note: characters marked with an asterisk (*) are part of a secret alliance. Characters marked with a double asterisk (**) are in another alliance. The Flaming Flamingos *'Owen' (voiced by Scott McCord) - an overweight party boy who loves to eat and party, being the only contestant who actually goes along with Chris. *'Noah' (voiced by ) - an intellligent but sarcastic, cynical and lazy boy who loves to read, being somehow a close friend to Owen. *'Heather*' (voiced by Rachel Wilson) - a mean and snobby girl who is often seen as everyone's worst nightmare. *'Lindsay' (voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills) - a kind-hearted but naïve and childlish dumb blonde who ends up to win the competition. *'Scott**' (voiced by James Wallis) - a nasty country boy who loves to TBD. *'Lightning' (voiced by ) - an extremely vain jock who is known for his competitivity. *'Jo' (voiced by ) - a tomboy who TBD. *'Beth*' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - a naïve nerd who TBD. *'DJ' (voiced by Clé Bennett) - a sensitive animal lover who also loves to cook. The Unfortunate Umbrellas *'Gwen' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a gothic girl who TBD. *'Courtney**' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - a rich girl who is known for TBD. *'Duncan**' (voiced by ) - a delinquent who evaded from juvie once again and participates in the contest. *'Mike*' (voiced by Cory Doran) - a nice and well-meaning boy with a multiple personality disorder who usually TBD. *'Zoey*' (voiced by ) - an optimistic and kind-hearted girl who Mike has a crush on. *'Cameron' (voiced by ) - a good-natured and smart but weak boy who TBD. *'Harold' (voiced by ) - an awkward nerdy boy who TBD. *'Izzy' (voiced by Katie Crown) - a crazy and insane girl who loves to embrace nature, eventually restarting her relationship with Owen. *'Sam' (also voiced by ) - a video game nerd who TBD. Others *'Chris McLean' (voiced by Christian Potenza) - the arrogant and self-centered host of Total Drama who only cares about himself. *'Chef Hatchett' (also voiced by Clé Bennett) - Chris' African Canadian partner and occasional co-host who cooks for the contestants. *'Ezekiel' (voiced by ) - a feral man who used to be a contestant, now being used by Chris as the main obstacle in a challenge. *'Sierra' (voiced by Annick Obonsawin) - TBD Episodes See List of Total Drama: Monster Island episodes. Trivia *This is the second season where contestants from the original trilogy and Revenge of the Island participate in the same competition. Category:Canadian animated television series Category:2019 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cake Entertainment Category:Fresh TV Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Teletoon Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas